Twilight FanFiction
by OneDirectionLuver2696
Summary: 11 year old Kendall Jones is trapped living with her father, them moving to Forks,Washington is nothing better. Kendall still getting abused and bullied but one day that changes, her father is done with her and locks her in her closet lighting the house on fire and leaving, will anyone help her?


***Kendalls P.O.V.***

**i woke up to the sound of my dad yelling my name from downstairs, i jumped out of bed and ran to him.**

**Dad: why didn't you come the first time?**

**Me: sorry father i was asleep, may i ask, is there anything important you called me for?**

**Dad: we are moving to Forks,Washington, people around here in Bradfors,London has been hearing screaming and crying from this house.**

**Me: oh, would you like breakfast?**

**i always try to be as nice as i can to my dad so i dont get beat, i hate being be and plus me being bullied at school...**

**Dad: i have ate at work. now lets get going our flight leaves in a hour.**

**we walked outside and i hopped in the passenger side of his old truck.**

**Dad: when we get there, you make sure eveyone knows i am the best father on earth got it!?**

**Me: yes,father. **

***skip car and plane ride***

**we got off the plane and hopped in a taxi to go to our new home, its just outside of Forks and its surrounded by trees so no one will find my dead body! **

**well we do got one neihbor but they live a little down the street, goody...not! i will have to be extra good now or i will get more beatings and they may hear so we will move again, father may be mad that i am getting loud, but he shouldn't hurt his daughter. he already murdered my mom when i was 5 right infront of me...**

**Dad: we're there, lets go meet the Cullens.**

**Me: okay.**

**Dad: we are walking now lets go.**

**we walked down the street and saw a huge nice house, it was mostly made of grass.**

**my dad walked up to the door and knocked, a girl with shirt pixie hair appeared.**

**girl: hello!**

**Dad: hi, we just moved down the street and wanted to meet some people.**

**Girl: oh well why dont you come in?**

**Dad: we will be delighted to. **

**me and my father walked inside this nice house. i sat down on the couch while my dad goes off talking to these people's adoptive parents, leaving me with the teens. i already got introduced so they did it back.**

**Edward: so where did you move from?**

**Me: Bradford,London.**

**Edward: oh...**

**Me: yeah...**

**nothing to talk about... i need to be really good though or i will get a extra beating tonight...i always get beatings before i go to bed it sucks... **

**Edward looked at me if he could read my mind but eventuly looked down at his shoes.**

**Emmett: do you like call of duty?!**

**Me: er...what?**

**Emmett: you dont know what call of duty is?!**

**Rosalie: calm down Emmett, not everyone is a video game freak.**

**i giggled and looked down, my dad soon came back with Carlise and Esme and we left. i knew what was coming since its already dark...**

***Edward's P.O.V.***

**iv'e read her mind...she gets beat.**

**Me: Carlise, we need to help her.**

**Rosalie: why do we need to help her?**

**Me: i read her mind, she was saying how she needs to be extra nice or she will get a extra beating tonight and how she always gets beat before she goes to sleep.**

**Bella: but her dad seems so nice!**

**Carlise: are you sure Edward?**

**Me: positive...**

**Esme: well lets just wait and make sure your right, maybe we will hear or see a bruise or something.**

**Me: so your just gonna let a little 11 year old get hurt?**

**Carlise: it aint like that Edward, we need to know that she actully gets abused or not before we do something serious on them.**

**Me: okay i'm just warning yo- **

**i got cut off by a painful scream down the street.**

**Me: told you.**

**Jasper: maybe she saw a spider or something, shes 11 Edward it might not be beatings.**

**we heard another scream and cries.**

**Esme: Carlise what do we do?**

**Rosalie: save her! thats for sure!**

**soon everything was silient.**

***Kendall's P.O.V.***

**we got home and he just started beating me for fun, is it amusing when i am in pain?**

**he hit me...he kicked me over and over again...soon everything went black.**

**i woke up the next day still on the floor, the horrible memory came back to my mind.**

**Dad: your up now i have to talk to you. SIT!**

**i sat down at the dining room table with him.**

**Dad: i'm done with you.**

**Me: pardon?**

**Dad: i'm done with you...your going with your mother now.**

**Me: your...going to kill me?**

**Dad: come with me.**

**Me: NO! **

**Dad: no? are you talking back to me?**

**Me: NO I'M ODORING ICE CREAM! YES I'M TALKING BACK TO YOU! USE YOUR BRAIN THATS WHY YOU HAVE IT!**

**i felt a sharp sting across my face when i notciced he had hit me...bad idea to talk back here come the knife...he always uses a knife on me and cuts me up, not stab just cuts me up.**

**he dragged me by the arm downstairs in the basement and put me in a closet, i heard chains and i knew he had locked me up,i heard him walked upstairs, soon i could smell gasoline then smoke...he just lit the house on fire.**

**i hear the car drive away and i start screaming...screaming for help.**

**Me: HELP! *cough* *cough* PLEASE SOMEBODY!**

***Edward's P.O.V.***

**i was playing with little Renesmee when i smelt fire, i heard a car outside then screaming.**

**Me: CARLISE! ESME!**

**soon everyone was in the living room.**

**Me: i heard a car drive away while smelling fire then i heard a girl screaming.**

**we all went quiet so we could listen.**

**Girl: HELP! *cough* *cough* PLEASE SOMEBODY!**

**Everyone: Kendall!**

**well all ran to her house vampire speed froze, the wolf pack was here to.**

**Jacob: we going in?**

**Jasper: well yeah, not going to let Kendall die!**

**Paul: Kendall?**

**Carlise: we'll explain later.**

**me and Jasper ran into the house (still vampire speed) and followed the sound of the girl.**

**Jasper: Kendall? we need you to make noise so we can find you.**

**Kendall: i...cant...**

**i ran downstairs and saw a door to a closet with chains and a padlock on.**

**Jasper: can we even brake that?**

**Me: we can try.**

**me and Jasper started tugging on the chains and it soon went loose,Jasper grabbed a passed out Kendall and we ran out of the house before it all can blow.**

**Carlise: take her back to my office.**


End file.
